the new guardian
by muyfan288
Summary: hiccup is the autumn spirit, but no one ever saw him, not even the other spirits. on the other hand, something big is coming (i may add rapunzel and merida) rated t cause i m paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Darkness is the first thing I remember. It was dark and cold and I was scared. But then I saw the moon, so big and bright and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn´t scared any more.

I realized I was underwater, so I swam up. When I reached the surface, I saw I had black wings and tail, but I was human if you take that away. strange.

- Hiccup…-it seemed that the moon was talking

-What? - I asked

- Your name is hiccup- yes; it was definitely the moon talking.

- What? What am I doing here? Who are you? Why am I here? - There were so many questions and so many things I wanted to know. But the moon seemed to had lost interest in me because he didn´t answer.

He saw a village in the distance, so he went there.

-excuse me, can you tell me where I am? - Hiccup asked a blond girl who had very beautiful blue eyes.

-Astrid, did Toothless ate something? - asked a red haired man, who looked very sad

-No, he refused to eat, chief Stoick- the girl answered

-hey! Can you tell me where I am- hiccup was starting to get nervous

- I guess we should leave him until he recovers from his death- Stoick said- I need to go to the great hall, and see if they have any news-

The man started walking towards hiccup, but he didn´t crash with him, he passed right through him.

- What the- hiccup turned and left from the village, asking himself why the man could pass through him. He touched his chest; he wanted to know if he was solid. He was. Strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Jack was bored. It was autumn, so he didn´t have much work. His life had improved a lot since the last battle with pitch. They were some more believers, but not nearly the half of the believers of the guardians believed in him. North had helped; leaving tales about all the guardians (including him) so the kids would believe.

He remembered the legend of autumn, a tale from the guardians. It said that a kid died a thousand years ago, but the moon turned him into a spirit. No one had ever seen him, they didn´t even know if he was real. Once he searched for him, but he only saw a strange shape getting away from him in the sky.

He decides as he was bored, he would search again for him. He didn´t have anything better to do.

Jack went to burgess, he really liked that place, and not only because he was born there. The leaves were falling, it was beautiful. He saw a shape in the distance, the same he had seen last time.

"Hey!" he yelled

The shape started getting away, but jack was not accepting not seeing him. He flied as fast as he could, the shape getting closer. He was so close now he could see he was a kid, a little younger than him. But that was not the strange. He had large black wings, and a long black tail. He blasted ice towards his tail, so he couldn´t get away. The kid yelled an fell into the street.

"Who are you?" asked jack

"Im-i´m hiccup. Don´t hurt me please!" he cried

"Hey, i´m not going to hurt you. I am a friend" jack said. The kid was obviously scared, so he tried to calm him.

"If you are a friend why did you freeze my tail?" it was a good question, and his answer was pretty dumb

"I wanted to see you" answered jack

"So, you already see me, let me go!"

"Calm down, just promise me that if I let you go you will let me present you to the guardians" the kid seemed to think about it

"Okay, but let me go"

Jack unfroze his tail, and hiccup moved it to return sensibility.

"Thank you" he said

"You´re welcome, by the way I am Jack Frost, nice to meet you" he lend a hand

"I wish I could say the same, but considering you froze my tail making me fall I can´t" he shook his hand

"Right, lovely, let's go to meet the guardians!" Jack said while he started flying.

"Slow down!" Hiccup yelled from behind him

North was having a normal day until Jack entered the workshop.

"Hi North! I brought someone!" jack yelled from the door

A kid entered the workshop, looking around with wonder. North loved the look of wonder in a kid´s face. Then he realized the kid had wings, and a long tail.

"Hi, I am North, welcome to my workshop, may I ask who are you?"

The kid looked at him and his eyes opened a lot more

"I am hiccup, spirit of autumn" he said

"You are the spirit of autumn? I thought you were a legend!" exclaimed North

"Yeah, and for some people you are a legend" replied Hiccup

"Well, that´s true" said Jack

_**if you don´t understand something, like why did Hiccup died, don´t worry, everything it´s going to be reveled at its time. review, follow and favorite please! (it helps). and if some grammatic stuff is wrong, its because I am from somewhere in were we speak Spanish**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

They left the workshop and they met all the guardians, who had similar reactions, except from Bunny, who seemed annoyed by having another weather spirit to take care of.

The night came soon, and hiccup went back to his home. It wasn´t a big thing, just an abandoned house in the outsides of Burgess, but he lived there.

He waked towards his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

That night he had nightmares. He was walking through a long and dark tunnel. At the end, a black dragon was waiting him. It was familiar, but he didn´t know where he know him from. The dragon was completely black, and it didn´t seem very big.

A shadow moved towards the dragon. It was him, but not completely him. He didn´t have wings, or a tail, and he was a bit younger.

"I am going to kill you dragon" the other Hiccup said "yeah, why not? I am going to cut off your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking" the dragon growled "I am a Viking!"

He raised a knife, ready to give the final strike, when Hiccup woke up.

He knew what had happened, Pitch was back. He remembered when the guardians fought him last year. He had helped, but no one realized. He had a special power; he could kill with his hands if he wanted. He killed as much nightmares as he could, so the guardians could save the children.

But Pitch was gone, at least they believed so. But now he was back, he was ready, and guardians weren't

The guardians reunited in Tooth´s palace. Suddenly, the moon light came into the palace. The guardians looked at it with the questions in their face.

The moon continued his way to a depression in the floor. The moonlight opened it and a crystal came up.

"You know what this mean, don´t you?" asked Tooth

"He´s chosen a new guardian" exclaimed North

"But, why? I mean, we defeated Pitch a year ago" said Jack

The crystal started forming a hologram. There was a kid they had met that day.

"Hiccup" said Bunny

Sandy made a sand figure of a dragon wing and a question mark.

"This is strange. First we don´t know anything about him, and suddenly he appears and becomes a guardian" thought Bunny

"When you put it like that it is strange" said North

"So... Who´s going to get him?"

Hiccup was making leaves fall in New York when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw a shadow.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked

"Funny how you forget someone you´ve met today" said a vaguely familiar voice

"Bunny?"

"You have to come with me"

"Why?" the kid asked

"Because I say" Bunny grabbed him with one hand and with the other one shook a snow globe.

Hiccup wanted to make use of his powers and free himself, but he didn´t want to kill Bunny, so he let him push him through the portal.

Hiccup arrived to North's workshop. The guardians were looking at him with curiosity.

"What do you want now?" asked hiccup

"We want to talk to you" answered Jack

"Yeah, but it was really necessary to bring me here like that?"

"It was necessary" said Bunny

"So, you already know…" muttered the autumn spirit

"´cause now you are a guardian!" finished North

"I´m a what?" exclaimed the kid

"A guardian, isn´t that great?" repeated North

"After a thousand years, this is the answer? Spending the rest of my life helping man in moon? DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID?" yelled hiccup.

"What´s the matter of helping MIM?" asked Tooth, visibly confused.

"If you´d know what I did for him and his answer for it, you should be very mad" Hiccup´s eyes were cold, and by the first time, the guardians could see how old he was.

"We don´t know either why he chose you, ´cause all danger is gone, but you can´t ignore him" said Bunny

"If he can ignore me by a thousand years, I can ignore him now" Hiccup crossed his arms, waiting for someone to argue with him. Then he realized something "you don´t know yet, don´t you?"

"What should we know?" asked Jack

"Pitch is back"

"What!?" The four guardians yelled, and the other one made a big question mark with dream sand.

"How do you know?" asked Tooth.

"Eehh, long story" the kid didn´t want the guardians to know how he knew that, that will only attract more questions.

The Easter Bunny approached him.

"What are you hiding?" he threatened.

"Why should I hide something? Maybe because I just met you and my experiences with other spirits went terribly wrong?" he said, ignoring the threat.

"I am going to find out what you are hiding, and when I do" Bunny started.

"You won´t get near me anymore" interrupted Hiccup.

_**So, the story is getting interesting. What is Hiccup hiding? Is Bunny going to find out his secret? Are YOU going to find out his secret? Review, follow and favorite please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean?" asked Tooth

"what do you think i mean?" was the mysterious answer from the child. "so, as you already said what you brought me here to ay, i should be going"

Hiccup flied away, and as he did, Tooth noticed a big bright scar in his right wing.

…

"What did he meant when he said that?" asked Jack to no one in particular.

"I don´t know, but I am going to find out his secret" Answered Bunny

"did you notice his scar?" asked tooth

"what scar?" asked north

"he has a big scar in his right wing, I thought you´ve seen it, it was huge"

"wonder how did he got it" said jack thoughtfully

"we should ask him" suggested Tooth

"yes, because he is going to tell us after how he yelled at us. Be realistic tooth!"

"or maybe you could continue with your research, I am sure it is going to take you to somewhere" said a sarcastic voice behind them

"Hiccup!" the four guardians yelled and the fifth accidentally created a huge ball of dream sand.

"why were you talking about me behind my back?"

"because… emm… you know" started jack

"because you are a really strange guy who suddenly appears and becomes a guardian and obviously hides something" interrupted bunny

"NO WAY! how did you realize that?" hiccup said sarcastically

"are you always so sarcastic?" asked a really annoyed North

"sarcasm is my middle name"

"yeah, well mr. sarcasm if you could tell us what are you doing here" said bunny, getting closer to the dragon boy.

"just… nothing, just checking like I do before every battle"

"What battle?"

in that moment a hundred nightmares entered the workshop

"does that answers your question?" said Hiccup before charging.

The guardians had to admit it. The boy was the nightmare´s nightmare. he fought like no one could. he touch some nightmares and they vanished. he destroyed other ones with his tail and wings. soon there were no more nightmares in the workshop.

the guardians were standing, they didn´t have time to take their weapons when hiccup already defeated one hundred nightmares alone. the guardians were standing there with their jaws dropped.

"What?" asked Hiccup when he saw the shocked guardians.

Jack was the first to recover "you just defeated a hundred nightmares alone in less than five minutes"

"I´ve been in worse situations" hiccup said as he cleaned his clothes

"how did you know they were coming?" Bunny asked

"I didn´t, but I know Pitch. Now, if the danger is gone, I should be going"

…..

"I think he is a spy of pitch" Bunny said that night

"if he was, then why did MIM choose him?" asked Jack

"I don´t know, maybe MIM… well, no idea" The Easter spirit said

"well, if he isn´t a spy how did he knew about the attack?"

….

"for the last time: NO!"

"remember what was your first thought: darkness. you were born in the dark, just like me. join me"

"NO!"

"what goes best with darkness and fear than death?"

"I don´t represent death!"

"but you know you do"

"NOOOO"

hiccup woke up with a scream. He realized he was in his house, and he had a nightmare. well, not a nightmare, a memory. A bad memory.

he looked through the window and saw a shape crossing the moon. The shape was familiar, but he didn´t know from where he knew it. it was… Hiccup couldn't remember. it was a… dragon?

the shape disappeared. hiccup thought he might have imagined it, but he knew he saw it. another shadow crossed the moon, but this was more defined. it was jack frost.

…..

jack was flying when he saw hiccup. he was flying from a window to the roof of the same house. he saw the spirit sit in the roof and he make a decision. He was going to try to be Hiccup´s friend. the kid was alone, and he knew the feeling. it wasn´t nice, and hiccup had been a thousand years alone.

…..

_**sorry for taking so long, I had to do it like five times. next chapter pitch will appear**_


	5. Chapter 5: Hiccup s story

"No. this can´t be happening"

"Hiccup-"

"THIS CAN´T BE HAPPENING!"

"Hiccup" a voice said

Hiccup woke up sweating and shaking. It was a dream, just that. It wasn´t real.

He looked up to see Jack Frost looking at him.

"Are you alright?" The guardian asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw a nightmare coming here and I was thinking of, you know, destroying it?"

"Emm… Thanks?" Hiccup said

"I was wondering, if you could tell me why you, emm… hate MIM so much, maybe?" God, it was always so awkward to try to make new friends?

"Look, just because I like you _**(a/n: it is not a hijack thing, is like me caes bien) **_I am going to tell you, I don´t hope you understand. Do you have time?"

"Yes, I have plenty of time"

"So, I guess I should start from the beginning. I am a thousand and two years old; I am the oldest spirit apart from MIM. My first years were all the same, hunting wild nightmares and stuff like that. One day MIM created another spirit."

"Pitch?" Jack guessed

"Pitch" Hiccup confirmed

He had his eyes fixed in the wall, not looking at Jack.

"He had power over the nightmares, so our job was a lot easier. We were friends, great ones. That´s why I didn´t realize he was turning more evil and powerful until it was too late. One day, he attacked me. I fought as hard as I could, but he was too powerful. I was able to escape before he finished… finished me. But then MIM chose four more spirits, the guardians, to fight Pitch and he trapped me. Two years ago, I escaped and I saw you were fighting Pitch. I helped you, hoping MIM would see Pitch wasn´t able to finish what he started and that I wasn´t evil. It didn´t matter, MIM tried to trap me again, but this time I escaped. And that´s all, I think"

"You mentioned Pitch almost 'finished you'. What do you mean?" The guardian asked

"Look at the time, I should probably be going" The spirit of autumn said, trying to avoid the question.

Jack looked through the window and saw the sun was coming out.

"Yeah, I should be going too, North must be worried"

"Bye"

….

_**So, there it is. New chapter. There is the reason why hiccup hates MIM. For those who were wondering, I am going to add Rapunzel for shure, but I am not shure about Merida. Say what you think in the reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6: the betrayal

North and Bunny were in North´s palace when Jack came in.

Until a few hours ago the guardians were discussing about Hiccup being or not a spy. Then Tooth and Sandy went to work and Jack flew away with no particular reason.

"North, I´m back!" Jack yelled when he entered the globe room.

"Jack, boy, we were worried about you" The guardian said while he hugged the winter spirit

"I wasn´t" Bunny said

"Thanks for your love, but I have news" Replied the younger one

"About what?" North asked

"About Hiccup"

"I knew he was a spy!" Bunny exclaimed

"Whoa! Slow down! Who said he was a spy?" Said Jack

"But I thought you said you had news"

"I didn´t said what type of news, come on, let´s call Sandy and Tooth"

….

"But what does 'finish him' means?" North asked to no one in particular.

"I don´t know, maybe it´s a way of saying kill him" Bunny suggested

"It didn´t seemed like it though" Jack said.

Hiccup´s story did give answers, but also questions, and the guardians didn´t like unsolved mysteries.

"Sandy, what do you believe?" North asked Sandy

The guardian of dreams only did a question mark over his head.

….

Hiccup loved the dawn. It was so peaceful, and so… magical.

"I should know you would be here" Said a voice from behind him

Hiccup turned to see who was there "Pitch? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just checking on you, I can´t afford you being in the war against me"

"Nice, ´cause I am in the war and I am against you" Hiccup answered, mocking Pitch.

"Aren´t you going to apologize?" Asked Pitch, slowly getting closer Hiccup

"Why should I?"

"Well, after all you betrayed me" Pitch was now less than a meter away from Hiccup

"I betrayed you? I wasn´t the one who sent more than a thousand nightmares to attack one single spirit"

"We all made mistakes in the past, I hope you could forgive me for attacking you when you were less expecting it, and with no apparent reason. The thing is that the moon told me you were planning taking over the world with the help of the nightmares" Pitch sat next to Hiccup

"So, you didn´t mean any harm?" Hiccup asked

"No, I thought I was stopping you from becoming evil. You know, we can still be a team. Now that there are no more hostilities."

"No, it´s too late. You harmed innocent people. You use the nightmares to your own good, you use them for evil. And I can´t forgive that" Hiccup stand and walk away from him.

"Come on! Don´t give me one of your classes of philosophy, you know I hate them" As Hiccup didn´t answer Pitch continued "There is no good and evil, just power, and those who are too weak to search for it _**(notice my harry potter reference)**_"

"What happened with the spirit who showed me that I am not alone?"

"It is still here, only that you don´t want to see it" Pitch put a hand in Hiccup´s shoulder

Hiccup walked away from Pitch "No, you are not the same, you changed. You are… darker, in more than one way"

"I gave you one chance to join me in good terms and you didn´t accepted it. I will have to do this the other way" Pitch did a signal and lots of nightmares appeared from the shadows and surrounded Hiccup

"You betrayed me!" Hiccup yelled

"Yes, what did you expected? Did you really believe the moon told me to attack you? For the oldest spirit apart from MIM, you are pretty innocent."

The nightmares attacked and Hiccup started fighting them but there were too much of them. Slowly, Hiccup started losing. One nightmare attacked from behind and Hiccup passed out

….

_**finished. I love cliffhangers! please review. So, Pitch betrayed Hiccup. All the guardians know hiccup´s story. please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and the other guardians were looking for Hiccup when they heard the scream.

They wanted to explain everything, why he was a guardian and other things like that, and they wanted answers.

They were flying over Jack´s Lake in Burgess when they saw lots of nightmares go towards a little spot. They heard a scream that belonged to Hiccup, and the nightmares attacked.

They flied as fast as they could to go and help the kid, but they were too late. They saw the spirit pass out. When he did, the nightmares retreated and they saw Pitch walk towards Hiccup and open a hole in the ground. He tossed Hiccup to it, and the nightmares followed. The spirit of fear and nightmares looked up to see the other guardians and smiled. Then, he jumped into the hole before it closed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The guardians were shocked. Seeing Hiccup being defeated so easily made them realize how powerful Pitch was. Then, his smile, like if they were going to be defeated soon, creped them a lot more than anything.

"We have to do something, we can´t leave Hiccup in that monster´s hands" Tooth said

They were in Bunny´s burrow because they could go anywhere in a short period of time.

"Yes, but we need to plan it carefully. If not, Pitch might catch us and everything will be for nothing" North reasoned

"You are right North, but Tooth is right too, we need to hurry" Jack said

"I´ve got an idea" Bunny said

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hiccup woke up in a dark room.

He standed up with difficulty, his whole body was hurting. He tried to remember what had happened. He remembered being attacked by nightmares, and then nothing. He started to panic. Where was he? Was he dead?

He heard a noise coming from behind him

"I see you woke up" Pitch said

"What do you want Pitch?" Hiccup asked, hiding his fear

"Do you remember the time I told you about spring?" he asked, ignoring his question

"Yes…" Hiccup tried to figure out what he wanted with that.

"You know that if you unite powers with her, you are invincible. Now, I just need to finish the possessing and you along with her will help me!"

"You are crazy!" Hiccup yelled

"No, I am a genius. Now, I am going to let my nightmares have a… chat with you"

He walked away and one nightmare entered the room. The horse ran towards him, and while it was doing it, it turned into an arrow. The arrow was pointing to his chest, and the last thing Hiccup remembered before passing out it was an explosion of pain in his chest. The possession was complete.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Pitch! Heeeyyy Piiiitch! Gray face! I am out here!" Jack was yelling out of Pitch´s lair. It was part of the distraction. When Pitch goes out to see what was happening, the other guardians would enter the lair and rescue Hiccup. At least that was their plan.

"What?!" Pitch went out to see what the heck Jack wanted.

"I need to… to ask you something" Jack made a hand signal to the guardians. He saw as they walked to the hole in the floor and jumped to it.

"I am listening" Pitch was very curious about what he wanted.

"Remember the day in the Antarctica, when you asked me to join you?"

"Yes, of course I do"

"Well, about that… I was thinking… maybe I could reconsider the decisions we both made that day"

"What decisions are you talking about?" Pitch thought he knew what he was talking about, he wanted to make sure before he did anything.

"Decisions… in general. Like if I should join you or not, maybe…"

"Well, Jack Frost is asking me to join me, isn´t that great?"

Jack saw the other guardians carrying a unconscious Hiccup

"I am reconsidering my answer. Finish. My reconsidered answer is no! Jajajaja, you really believed I was asking to join you? You are so blind!" Jack laughed a little more before he started flying "Thanks, I will always count on you to make me laugh when I am sad"

"You little, stupid, child!" Pitch was very angry, but he let him go away, after all, he had seen the other guardians take Hiccup away. His plan was going perfect.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, no attacks?"

"Nope"

"Not even one little nightmare?" Jack asked

"Jack, we already told you, not even a little one." North answered.

The guardians heard a crash coming from North´s workshop. One second later the yetis came into the globe room running and yelling.

"What is going on?!" North asked Phill

Phill did his usual un-understandable (if you are not North) noises.

"What? Hiccup? Attacking? Here?" North asked Phill once he finished

"What? Hiccup is attacking the workshop?" Tooth asked

"He… he is." North seemed stunned.

"Well, we have to stop him, what are we waiting for?" Tooth said, while she flied to the workshop

They entered the workshop to see Hiccup destroying everything with a scythe. The weapon´s handle was made of bones, and the blade was a normal one. The guardians realized that hiccup´s normally green eyes were black.

"Hiccup? What are you doing?" Tooth flied towards him but she was stopped by his cold laugh

"Do you really think Hiccup is doing this?" It was Pitch´s voice


	8. Chapter 8

"PITCH?! What are you doing in Hiccup´s body?!" Tooth yelled

"Nothing, just hanging out. Do you know that Hiccup is the spirit of death too? He enjoys killing people, especially kids"

"Yeah, and I am Man in Moon" Jack said rolling his eyes

Hiccup´s eyes flickered green, and the guardians knew that Hiccup was fighting it

"I am going to live in this body, and you can´t stop my plans without hurting hi… get off me!... You can´t stop me Hic… Yeah heck I can. Sandy, there is a night… I am stronger than y… I am stronger idiot… You can´t… yes I can. Sandy, NOW!" Jack didn´t understood anything, but Sandy seemed to do, because he threw a golden arrow at Hiccup. The arrow passed through him, and when it came out it was holding a nightmare.

Jack quickly froze the nightmare. He turned to see a very angry Hiccup.

"Pitch is so going to pay for this" He grunted. He waved his hand and a scythe appeared in it.

Tooth, who had flied to his side to see how he was, took a step back "How did you do that?" She asked

Hiccup looked at his hand and looked at the weapon. "I didn´t want to do it. It happens me some times when I need to… oh, shit. Did Pitch tell you… he did. Fuck!"

"What? The only thing that he told us it was that you were the spirit of death and that you enjoyed killing kids, but that is not true. Isn´t it?" Jack said

"Well, half of it. I am the spirit of death, but why would I enjoy killing kids?"

"I knew you weren´t evil" Tooth said, smiling at him and Hiccup blushed.

"Looks like someone got a crush" Bunny whispered to Jack

"Bunny, you know that I have dragon ears, don´t you?" Hiccup said

"Yeah, I was wondering, how did you get the dragon wings and all?" Tooth asked "I am half bird because MIM used a bird while giving me my second life, and with Bunny the same. But dragons don´t exist"

"Dragons exist!" He thought about Tooth´s words "What do you mean 'second life'?"

"Wow. Déjà vu. Another season spirit who doesn't know he was someone before being the spirit he is." Bunny said

"You don´t remember anything?" Tooth asked.

"Flashes. They don´t make any sense"

"Well, it is good that this time he isn´t attacking Tooth´s palace" Bunny said

"In that case let's go!" Jack said

North took out a snow globe and Bunny tapped the floor twice, but they were stopped by an evil laugh. "As you go to find your precious teeth, I am attacking what once was the kingdom of Corona. By the time you are there the little girl you know as spring will be mine!" Pitch said

"Oh, no you don´t!" Hiccup said under his breath. "Look, we need to save Rapunzel. I know it is probably a trap." He said before anyone could say something "But she and Merida were my only friends since I escaped"

"But where is that 'Corona' kingdom?" Jack said

Hiccup started smiling. "It´s in an island, not far from Berk, let´s go!"

"What is Berk?" Tooth asked. Hiccup´s smile faded

"I… don´t know. See! This was what I was talking about! This is so annoying!"

"Well, but can you take us to Corona?"

"Yeah. But we are going to travel my way" His smile said that it wasn´t going to be pretty.

"I don´t like flying" Bunny said

"It isn´t flying. I bet Jack knows what I am talking about"

"You mean… the pearls? But there are only for an emergency!" Jack said. Tooth was pretty sure they were missing something

"This is an emergency!"

"Are we missing something?" North asked

"Yeah. The spirits who control weather were given some pearls that can transport people to the other weather spirits´ houses" Jack answered

"Yeah, can we go now?" Hiccup said

"Yes, we should be going now" North said.

Hiccup took out one forest and toxic green pearl. "Wow. Your pearls are strange. Mine are only icy blue, Punzie´s are normal green and Merida´s are blue" Jack said

Hiccup didn´t answered, he just threw the pearl into the floor, smashing it and whispered "Kingdom of Corona" Some mist came out of the pearl, and it started to cover Hiccup. "Quick, grab my hand"

The guardians did it and they were covered by the mist too. When the mist fully covered them, they felt something strange, like if they were becoming air. They looked down to see that they were made of mist too. Then, some air carried them through the North Pole to end up in a strange island. It was full of very, _very_ old houses. There was a castle in the distance, and it was being attacked by nightmares.

_**Sorry for taking so long! I started a new story, and I had a serious case of writers block. And it also disappeared from my computer (the original chapter, this is a rewrite) **_


	9. Chapter 9: human again

"We need to help her!" Hiccup yelled. He started flying towards the castle, but some nightmares blocked his way. He waved his hand and his scythe appeared. He waved the weapon destroying them, and he continued his way to the castle. The other guardians followed; Bunny, Sandy and North in a dream sand cloud and the other ones flying.

"Hiccup! Wait for us!" Tooth yelled, but Hiccup already was in the castle.

x-x-x-x-xx-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Punzie!" Hiccup yelled "Are you in here?"

"Hiccup! Here!" He heard a feminine voice.

He ran to the point from where the voice was coming and saw a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was fighting a nightmare, but she was losing. Hiccup quickly destroyed the nightmare with his scythe.

"We need to get out of here" He grabbed her hand and made her run to the door.

They ran through the castle, occasionally fighting some nightmare that tried to stop them. Finally, they made it outside, in where the guardians were fighting some nightmares.

"I got her. Let´s go!" Hiccup yelled.

Then, Pitch Black appeared in front of them, and before anyone could react, he threw an arrow like the one he threw at Sandy at Hiccup. The arrow hit the child´s chest and the time seemed to slow down. Rapunzel yelled Hiccup´s name, Tooth´s eyes were clouded with tears, Bunny was shaking from the anger, Sandy´s glow seemed to fade a little, North´s usually filled with wonder eyes seemed to lost some sort of sparkle, Jack accidentally made snow. But the worst of all them was Pitch. His eyes were filled with regret. He took some steps back, as if he was scared of the bleeding boy lying on the floor. The truth is that he was scared. Scared of what he had become, killing his best friend for his own selfish reasons. Scared of himself.

Rapunzel ran to Hiccup´s dying body, and she started singing a song "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring what once was mine..." She started crying "It´s not working!"

But then, the moon started shining over them, and Hiccup started glowing. The light from Hiccup fused with the light from the moon, and Hiccup started shining so much, they needed to look away from him. Slowly, the light faded, revealing a black dragon and a child with one leg, Hiccup. The only difference was that this boy had one leg and didn´t have wings, or tail, or dragon ears.

"Toothless!" The boy, now they were convinced it was Hiccup, ran towards the dragon and hugged him.

"NO! This wasn´t supposed to happen! He was supposed to become a normal child, not a normal child with a beast" Pitch yelled

"Toothless is not a beast!" Hiccup yelled. He climbed on the dragon, and locked is metal foot in some sort of metal thing that controlled half of the dragon´s tail "Let´s show the Guardians how we do things"

They started flying. "Come and get me, Gray Face!" Hiccup taunted "Or are you too scared to fight a little kid!"

"I´ll show you who is too scared!" Pitch climbed on a nightmare and started flying too. His nightmares followed him. He moved his hand and a sea of nightmares swallowed Hiccup and Toothless.

"No!" All the spirits yelled. But they didn´t know that Hiccup in the back of Toothless is practically invincible, even as a human without special powers.

There were some flashes of blue, and they heard Hiccup yelling "Yeah baby!"

Rapunzel and Jack giggled at Bunny´s shocked face. "This boy was just swallowed by a sea of nightmares and the only thing he thinks to say is 'Yeah baby!'?"

The other spirits were looking at the fight with shocked faces. At first, they couldn´t see Hiccup or Toothless, but soon the nightmares cleared enough to see Hiccup fighting with a flaming sword and Toothless blasting some other nightmares.

They heard Hiccup´s laugh "Yeah!"

One nightmare knocked Hiccup´s sword "Come on!" Hiccup yelled as he went down.

They landed next to North. "Hey, North, do you have any weapon?"

North just handed him the twin swords, but Hiccup grabbed just one and started flying again.

Soon, all nightmares were killed, and Pitch, seeing he couldn't win, ran away. Hiccup and Toothless landed with a soft _thump_.

"Care to explain, Dragon boy?" Bunny asked

"I need to fully recover my memories first"

_**So, that´s it. Sorry for taking so long, I started a new HTTYD fanfic. Check it out on my profile!**_

_**Next chapter, we will know how Hiccup died. Review and try to guess, the one who does will win a preview for five chapters, he or she chooses which story and chapters. **_

_**Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Hiccup the Useless! Hiccup the Useless!" A very ugly boy said to a little scrawny boy.

"Cut it out Snotlout!" The little boy, Hiccup, said

"Hey, Tuffnut, come here. Is Hiccup the Useless!" A blonde boy came and laughed

"Useless! Useless!" He chanted as a fat blonde boy came

"Cut it out Tuff, it´s not his fault" He said

"Yes! I didn´t do anything! Thanks Fishlegs" Hiccup said

.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

There were lots of similar scenes , in where Hiccup ruined something and the other boys bullied him. Eventually, Fishlegs started to pretend not being Hiccup´s friend. All was the same until a particular Dragon Raid when he was fourteen.

"I hit it? Yes I hit it! Did anybody see that?!" He asked to no one in particular when a Monstrous Nightmare entered the scene.

"Except for you"

…

Hiccup saw himself befriending Toothless, fighting the Red Death and ending the war. After that everything went good by a year or so, if you don´t count Alvin

But one night flight everything went wrong.

"Toothless, do you want to go flying?" He asked

"Yes!" Toothless answered

"What the- How are you talking?" He asked

"Well, somebody needed to tell you the news, but we couldn´t. You are speaking dragonesse" He said

"How? What news?" He asked

"In order: When we defeated the Red Death you become king. As a king you can speak dragonesse. And the news are that you are king."

"But, I am fifteen! I can´t be king! Is this some kind of a joke?" He asked as Astrid came

"Hiccup, who are you talking to?" She asked

"Wait a second Astrid. It is true?" He asked Toothless

"Yes"

"I was talking to Toothless. It seems I can speak dragonesse now." He was very pale

"What did he tell you?" She asked

Hiccup took a deep breath "HetoldmethatIamthenewdragonkingandthat´sthereasonwhyIcanspeaktothem" He said very quickly

"What?" She asked, very confused

"He told me that I am the new dragon king and that is the reason why I can speak to them" He said, this time a little slower

"You are the dragon king? Is a joke, isn´t it?" She saw his serious face. "It isn´t a joke?"

"I don´t know. I am just telling you what Toothless told me"

"Strange"

…,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Hiccup suddenly jolted awake. He saw the guardians looking at him expectantly.

"Tooth, I am sorry to tell you, but the memories are incomplete" He said

"What?! That isn´t possible! It can´t be! I have all the teeth, from everyone. Even from the ones before I was born!"

"How did you get those teeth?" Hiccup asked

"Well, Man in Moon gave them to me" hiccup narrowed his eyes

"He didn´t gave you all of my memories. What could happen?" He sighed and Toothless came and licked him

"Hahaha, Toothless! Ew! Dragon split!" He laughed

The guardians looked at the scene with a strange emotion. They saw that Hiccup would do anything for Toothless and that Toothless would do anything for Hiccup. They never saw a friendship like that. Their bond was too strong for anyone to break it.

Little did they know that the king of nightmares was looking at the scene and the familiar feeling of jealousy bubbled inside him, but this tine wasn´t because of the believers. He was jealous of Toothless. How could a beast like that befriend someone like Hiccup! The boy deserved someone better!

He shook his head. His stupid human emotions were showing again! He thought he had made sure that he couldn´t get more emotions, but it seemed he was wrong. Oh, well, if he couldn´t get rid of his emotions, he would do what they told him, the only problem is that they told him to do something he didn´t want to do: be good again

_**Cliffie! sory for the slow update, my computer was broken and we needed to fix it, but they aren´t ant parts, so I borrowed my mom´s R&R please!**_


End file.
